Origin Story/Gallery
Gallery Images Shen banished by his parents for killing the innocent pandas.jpg|Lord Shen banished by his parents for massacring a village of innocent pandas. Shen vows vengeance and swears he will return to Gongmen City someday. Shadow_Origin_Story.png|Shadow watching the Earth with Maria Robotnik before her unfortunate death. Phango slaughters own clan.gif|Phango become a ruthless killer after slaughters his clan for abandoning him, because of being half-blind, which only made him stronger giving him an extra, almost mystical strong sense of smell. Birth of Joker.jpg|The Joker fell in a vad of acid during a failed robbery while impersonating the Red Hood, losing his sanity for good. Lotso_replaced.jpg|Lotso discovering that Daisy has a new Lotso after being left behind, saddened and believing Daisy got rid of him, snapping him and forcing Chuckles and Big Baby to come with him. Screweyes origins.jpg|Professor Screweyes in a deleted scene of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story telling the dinosaurs that he lost his eye when he was boy by a crow when a raspberry fell on it, scarring him for life. Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png|Princess Luna becoming Nightmare Moon out of jealousy of her sister Princess Celestia. hoodwinked3646.jpg|Veruschka showing how she became evil out of jealousy on Granny Puckett BlackwolfBirth.jpg|The birth of Blackwolf. Shredder's_origin.jpg|Oroku Saki becomes leader of Foot Clan also known as Shredder. College_Drakken.png|Drew Lipsky who later became Dr. Drakken vowing revenge on his former friends for making fun of his work. Cloyne_legend.jpg|An ancient drawing of the Cloyne resting on the skeletal remains of its child victims. poopyfeat_by_galacticattorney-dbwsxjz.png|Professor Poopypants being driven to insanity after being ridiculed for his name at the Nobel Prize Ceremony. Torn_apart_Buddy.jpg|Buddy Pine starting to hate Mr. Incredible after rejecting him, which years later would have him become Syndrome. British-casualties-afghanistan-5a.jpg|Plankton and Mr. Krabs becoming enemies all because of a burger recipe. Sunset betraying her teacher.jpg|Sunset Shimmer eventually betraying Celestia for not giving her elements of magic before her redemption in the first film. Filly_Starlight_gets_teary-eyed_S5E26.png|Young Starlight become devastated when Sunburst leaving her alone after getting his own cutie mark and leaving to Canterlot, which made her turned into evil. Wakey_wakey_Ben.png|Ben Solo becomes Kylo Ren when he saw his uncle trying to kill him because he saw his dark future. OogwayShifuTaiLung.jpg|Oogway blocking Tai Lung's chi before attacking him and Shifu and got sent into Chorh-Gom Prison. Ketua_Teras_INVISO_cedera_parah.png|Djin eventually left behind by Ganz, Dayang and Zain after he was injured during the "Protocol Gegas" event. Due to this, he become Uno and starting his own villainous agent team known as Numeros. Ernesto_Song_Book.jpg|After murdering Héctor, Ernesto steals his song book and continue the tour, which makes him become a popular singer before his death of getting crushed by a bell. Fantastic Beasts The Crimes of Grindelwald Nagini.jpg|Nagini was once a human Maledictus before her blood curse permanently transformed her into a snake because of her affliction. despicable-me-2-el-macho.jpg|El Macho was a toughest, meanest Mexican super villain of the entire world and some say that he died when he threw himself into an active volcano while riding a shark with 250 pounds of dynamite strapped to his chest. Cyberverse Shockwave repairing Shadow Striker.jpg|Shadow Striker was once a proud Decepticon warrior until a battle with the Autobot Bumblebee left her severely damaged. However, she was reformatted into a nightmarish new body by Shockwave using remains of her Seeker minions. Small_Hiro_One_4.jpg|Bob Aken used to be a young prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology who works with Professor Granville. Later after the unethetical experiment he was made, he becomes a supervillain known as Obake. Bratt.jpg|When Balthazar Bratt became a teenager, the Evil Bratt TV show was cancelled, his reputation was tarnished and eventually leads him to become a true supervillain. Kai_vs_Oogway.jpg|Once started a good friend and brother-in-arms to Master Oogway. But after taking an injured Oogway to a panda village and discovering chi, Kai became obsessed with it and sought to take chi for himself. Oogway, however, who grew into a better individual, dueled his former friend in an attempt to stop him; resulting the two to become hated enemies.. Videos Sonic Forces Episode Shadow - Shadow vs. Infinite cutscene KFP2 (Intro) - Lord Shen Backstory (1080p HD) Joker tells His Story Is this really OUR JOKER ?|The Joker fell in a vad of acid during a failed robbery while impersonating the Red Hood, losing his sanity for good. Thanos and Doctor Strange conversation at Titan AVENGERS INFINITY WAR|Thanos telling Doctor Strange about the history of his home planet Titan while altering the reality around it using the Reality Stone to show it's former beauty before stopping. He then explains how he plans to commit painless and randomly fair genocide across the entire universe with the assistance of the Infinity Stones, after which he simply intends to rest, before Iron Man drops a massive piece of debris on him, which only serves to infuriate Thanos and ignite the Battle of Titan. Wreck-It Ralph - Turbo's Story|Turbo's backstory of why did he has started out as a good videogame racer of Turbotime but then he got jealous because Roadblasters got plugged into the arcade and he abandon his home and started to take over the new one which he caused it to crash just before he disguised himself as King Candy of Sugar Rush. Category:Galleries